


Catch me

by deadrussiandoll



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A Smidgen of Smut, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I want them to be together so fucking bad, Like seriously its just a very intimate kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrussiandoll/pseuds/deadrussiandoll
Summary: Zelda and Lilith have feelings they don't always share with each other and that can lead to one of them getting hurt.In this case its Lilith.Lilith thinks Zelda is ashamed of her. Zelda shows her that she isn't.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Catch me

Zelda felt Lilith’s breath linger on the back of her neck. She bit her lip in anticipation, the mother of demons wanted her, she was behind her, arms coming around her waist and resting comfortably on her stomach. She could feel warmth in her chest.  
Lilith sighed into her hair, a sign of contentment, bringing a soft smile to play on Zelda’s lips, her features soft and calm. She loved this. Lilith behind her, in the kitchen, music playing quietly and swaying together. 

“I could stay like this forever.”

There was a hum of agreement in her ear. Of course, the impending doom of reality would drag them back to everyday normality. They couldn’t always be with one another.

The sound of keys turning in the door and a light chuckle, presumably from Hilda, broke them from their trance-like state.  
The pair barely had time to tare themselves away from each other before Sabrina strode into the kitchen, soon followed by Hilda. As soon as she laid eyes on her teacher, an eyebrow was raised.

“Miss. Wardwell, I didn’t know you were here. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Well, I’m actually not here to see you, Sabrina, for once.”

“But why else would you be here?”

“I’m here to see your Aunt.” There was a beat of silence, Hilda and Sabrina both turned to Zelda, capturing her with a growing redness in her cheeks.

“I- unhh…”

Witnessing Zelda’s reaction, realization dawned on Lilith. The other Spellman’s did not yet know of the manner of their blossoming relationship. Lilith felt a twitch of sorrow, was Zelda ashamed of her? Did she not want her family to know about her relationship? Was she doing something wrong? Did she read the signals wrong?  
Noticing the continuing silence, she put her mental discomfort to the side, for now, it was a conversation that only the two needed to be a part of. 

“…discussing the church of course.” Lilith finished for Zelda. 

Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders and muttered something about meeting Roz and Theo before leaving, but Zelda wasn’t paying attention to anything other than her girlfriend. She had glanced at Lilith and seen a slight wrinkle in her brow. She recognized this look well, something was hurting her.  
Hilda stood there awkwardly; she could see that something was off. Something was going on, she didn’t know what exactly, but she had an inkling something had happened between the pair. She knew her sister had a soft spot for the teacher, even if she wouldn’t admit it. And she wasn’t blind, she saw the way Lilith looked at her sister every time she didn’t think anyone would notice. Deciding it would be best to give them some space to work whatever the heaven was going on out, she made a hasty excuse about tending to her garden and left quickly.

As soon as the couple heard the front door shut, Zelda gained some composure and looked back to Lilith, noticing Lilith trying to subtly wipe her cheek.  
Zelda approached and snaked her left arm around the brunette’s waist finding her cheek with her free hand and using her thumb to wipe the remaining tear from her demoness’s face. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

Lilith was avoiding meeting her gaze; more tears escaped the blue pools of her eyes as Zelda lifted the brunettes chin, so she was looking at her. 

“Oh, my sweet, please tell me what’s wrong.” She said softly, wiping the tears from Lilith’s face. 

“It- It’s nothing. R-really.”

“It has to be something if it’s making you upset baby.”

“No, it’s silly, it’s stupid, it doesn’t matter.”

“Anything involving you matters to me Lily. Anything at all, no matter how small it may seem to you if there’s anything I can do to help, ill do it.” 

“I just- Are you ashamed of me?” Lilith said, barely a whisper, looking down, again avoiding Zelda’s eye.  
So that’s why Lilith was upset. Zelda felt a twinge of guilt, how had she ever let Lilith think this. That was absolutely not the case. 

“Absolutely not.” She said calmly, raising Lilith’s face to meet her eye yet again, so she could show Lilith she was telling the truth.  
“Absolutely not,” she repeated, “why on earth do you think that?

“Well, you clearly don’t want your family knowing about us.”

“Oh Lilith, I’m so sorry. I thought that if I told them it would scare you off, that you’d think things were getting too serious too fast. I want them to know I’m with you, I wanted to weeks ago, I was just scared. And I am scared.” she paused for a second “I’m scared of how quickly I’m falling in love with you.”  
Zelda was on the verge of tears. She had just shown her true feelings, something she was not used to doing, and Lilith was standing there, mouth slightly agape and silent.

The demoness watched as panic flushed across her lover’s face.

“Oh… I’m sorry. See this is why I didn’t want to tell you; I knew I would scare you awa—hmmph”

Zelda’s train of panic stopped at that. Lilith’s soft red lips were against hers. A second of shock and then she was kissing her back. Allowing entrance to her mouth, Lilith’s tongue slipped in. Making the witch humm lowly. When they separated, the redhead bit her lip, tasting the remnants of the kiss.

“What was that for?” 

“That was because I love you Kitten.” Lilith whispered softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear.

Zelda beamed “I love you too.”

Their lips met once again, more desperately this time; they were in their own satanic love bubble, completely wrapped up into each other, the smell, the taste, the feel. Lilith pushed Zelda back into the counter, hands coming up into her hair as Zelda snaked her own behind the demoness and palmed at her butt. A leg came between Zelda’s thighs and she let out a low moan.

The door to the mortuary opened and in walked Hilda, before they would’ve stopped, but this moment was too good to stop.

“Forgot my gardening tools…” Hilda squeaked as she passed the couple in the kitchen.  
“I’m glad you two finally acted on those lustful stares.” She said jokingly as the couple continued to ignore her and keep doing what they were doing.  
As she was leaving the room, she heard a barely audible “yeah whatever Hilde” and chucked to herself. She was exceedingly happy for her sister. However, if they were going to be an item she thought it may be smart to invest in some earplugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello twats :)  
> I haven't written in ages and only very briefly proof-read this.  
> It's probably not brilliant but I enjoyed writing it and hopefully, someone will enjoy reading it. 
> 
> -Bex


End file.
